Hogwarts Child
by Pandamonium Puppy
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has had enough, weeks of watching the Dursley's had made her take drastic action, stealing Harry from his relatives and having him raised inside of Hogwarts, but Power can be a dangerous draw, can Harry avoid it? Harry/Draco along with other pairings, if you like Dark!Harry check out the Rise of the Dark Prince.
1. Prologue: School Secrets

**And I Am back with a new story….this one seems like fun, add in the twin story that follows the same Plot, however with a Dark!Harry, it will really be a test to see which is more popular.**

 **Pairings: DMHP, RH, FG and NLBZ**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me… if it did, there would be no HarryGinny pairing… just good ol' Darry**

 **Warning: slight Dumbledore bashing.**

* * *

 **Prologue: School Secrets.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not a foolish witch, so when Dumbledore had decided to leave little baby Harry Potter with his relatives, she had not let him leave her sight, sitting opposite to Number 4 Private Drive. She naturally avoided her human form, as she possessed very few Muggle outfits and her Animagus form was far less likely to draw attention to herself.

During the weeks she had been getting more and more irritated with the way the Dursely's spoke about their new charge, and she had enough, quickly apperating to Hogsmead she sent a Patronus to the other staff of Hogwarts, and within an hour Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Bathsheda Babbling, Sybill Trelawney, Charity Burbidge, Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, Irma Pince and Pomona Sprout had gathered in a small room in the Three Broomsticks,

"Minerva, we were all enjoying a peaceful last few days of our holidays, what reason have you for interrupting them?" Snape drawled as he watched the other staff,

"Harry Potter" McGonagall spoke clearly.

"Being raised by his relatives, so I hear" Sprout replied,

"He is indeed, however I have spent the last three weeks watching them, they are the worst sort of Muggles… they hate Magic, they dote on their fat, lazy son and I fear would believe that they would do no good with care of Harry Potter." McGonagall told them, "And Albus just will not listen, he believes that blood means Love"

"You have a better idea, should we perhaps pass the boy to one of his many fanatical fans to be raised?" Snape sneered, "I think the Weasleys would not mind, or the Malfoy's."

"Nether, I believe that Harry would be safest where sensible Wizards and Witches can watch over him" McGonagall sniffed, "Especially with young Mr. Black being arrested so recently"

"He would also need to be somewhere with heavy wards, somewhere he can be easily tutored and monitored" Flitwick spoke up,

"And somewhere he can… learn…. Wait a moment…" Madam Hooch narrowed her eyes, "Minerva, you don't plan on…."

"That is why I summoned you all, to contemplate that idea" McGonagall nodded,

"Sometimes you can be too Slytherin Minerva, planning on keeping Potter at Hogwarts, I doubt you wish the Headmaster to find out?" Snape sneered,

"He would send poor Harry back to those Muggles faster than you could say 'Hogwarts'" Madam Pomfrey frowned,

"Indeed, but where would he stay?" Professor Vector asked,

"I have a feeling that if we asked, Hogwarts would make a small space for him, the castle liked Lily and James" Minerva replied, "We all remember that Hogwarts castle is just as alive as we are"

"I remember when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent one of his Death Eaters into Hogwarts, how they ended up, stunned handing upside down outside of Hogwarts Wards being unable to move" Professor Sinistra chuckled,

"If we agree to do this, we must keep it from everyone, even Albus…. Especially Albus" McGonagall shot them a stern glance,

"Well, he'll be better off at Hogwarts than with those Muggle's" Madam Hooch nodded, the other teachers made noises of agreement,

"Very well, I shall collect him in the morning, would anyone like to accompany me?" McGonagall asked,

"I find myself curious to see the brat" Snape frowned,

"Very well, myself and Severus will collect the boy and bring him to Hogwarts, if you could be waiting for us" McGonagall told them,

"I shall arrange the nessacery items for a child, maybe some toys and games for him" Professor Flitwick nodded,

"I shall go to the Potter main Vault to see if I can secure the Potter Signet Ring for when Harry can take control" Professor Vector nodded, "Along with any Pictures of Lilly and James for him"

The Professors all rose at once and smirked before McGonagall smiled lightly to herself, knowing she had allies in her battle to protect little Harry Potter.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning, Hogwarts)**

It had occurred to them that Albus either was not at Hogwarts or ignoring their presence as they paced inside of the Entrance Hall, usually Albus would immediately come to welcome them back for another year as soon as they entered the Wards, however maybe McGonagall had managed to convince the Castle to hide their presence.

However the silence broke when the door opened to reveal a sneering Snape and cooing McGonagall,

"How is he?" Professor Sprout asked,

"He is fine, Petunia Dursely and her Fat son however, they will never be the same after Minerva was through with them" Snape smirked, "I must ask all of you to remind me never to annoy her, lest I face her wand also"

"Minerva, what did you do?" Professor Flitwick asked,

"Well the boy acted like such a pig… I may have… given him a tail" McGonagall said slightly embarrassed, "and then the mother fainted to the floor, leaving the boy screaming about wanting sweets!"

"Never annoy a Master of Transfiguration" Snape summarised, the Professors then noticed the wards beginning to shiver,

"Albus…" McGonagall realised,

"To my Office, it's the one place he darnt go, after the last time" Snape sneered,

"Oh Severus, do tell" Professor Sinistra said as they rushed into the Dungeons,

"Albus decided to bring those Blasted Lemon drops of his with him, along with Sherbet Lemons, I accidently laced each one with a potion that changes hair colour everytime one opens their mouth" Snape sneered, "Never came back into my office again, and has kept all sweet things away from me since"

The Teachers chuckled remembering Albus with Bubblegum Blue hair before arriving at a Picture of a stern looking wizard wearing green robes, he looked among the group, "Why is a Dragon considered a Snake?"

"Because the Dragon was guided by a Snake" Snape rolled his eyes and the door opened,

"A Dragon guided by a snake?" McGonagall asked, but Snape shot her a glance that told her he was not telling,

"Now, how do we do this?" Madam Pince asked,

"What is this, a gathering of the mothers meeting of Hogwarts?" A drawling voice asked and Snape glowered,

"I should have guessed you would be awake Lord Slytherin" Severus growled,

"Indeed, now what is it your trying to do?" Salazar Slytherin asked from his portrait,

"We intend to create a series of rooms that can house a child we wish to keep safe" Professor Sprout told him,

"then you intend to invoke the castle's magic?" Salazar asked, "And what of the good headmaster?"

"Albus… is not to know" Snape told him,

"How very sneaky of you" Salazar grinned, "I will call on the old Magic to help you… but first…"

"What are you going to ask of us?" Snape asked curiously,

"I want a portrait inside his rooms, so I can help instruct him" Salazar replied, "I Imagine that Godric, Helga and Rowena will ask the same"

"We shall enquire, so the code?" Snpe snapped,

"Hogwarts, we call on your ancient Magics, open your walls and doors to keep our charge safe, hide him from all but those in the room, guide his magic and shape his future!" Salazar told them, "And you have to form a circle, holding hands. The child must also be in the centre of the circle"

Snape rolled his eyes before following the instructions, all the teachers looked around and closing their eyes, "Hogwarts we your staff, we call on your ancient Magics, open your walls and doors to keep our charge safe, hide him from all but those in the room, guide his magic and shape his future"

The hum answered them, as the door to Snape's office flicked open and they saw a door appear opposite, and it opened, feeling the castle prompting them to enter, McGonagall picked Harry up as he continued to sleep. They walked inside to see a dozen rooms, they had walked into a room with five doors, one they learnt lead to opposite of Snape's office, another to McGonagall, One to Flitwick's and the four to Sprouts.

The fifth door opened to a living area with shelves and a roaring fire, enchated windows showed a beautiful view of the Hogwarts ground, they also found a Potions lab, a spell training room, a bedroom with bathroom and walk-in wardrobe, that was devoid of clothes along with a large balcony that had an excellent view of the black lake.

"The password of the room shall be set as Bolt" Snape told them, "it will mean no-one will find it"

"A wonderful plan Severus, now… we need a house elf….. Misney, Modbey!" McGonagall called,

A loud pop as a two bowing house elf appeared, "Yes Mistress McGonagall, would you like tea…. Biscuits?" the male asked,

"No, thank you" McGonagall frowned, "I have a job for you, you are to listen to this order only, to tell no-one, not even Albus"

"Not even Great Master Dumbledore?" Misney asked,

"No, if you do not wish to follow through on this, I can get another elf" McGonagall told them,

"We can listen to Mistress McGonagall and follow her order" Modbey told her, bowing.

"This is Harry Potter, he will be staying in these rooms, I want you to clean them and bring food suitable for him, but tell no-one of his existence" Snape told them,

The two elves eyes widened before McGonagall handed them the bundle,

"How old is Master Harry?" Misney asked,

"Just over 15 months old" McGonagall told them,

"We will look after the small Master, will these be our only tasks?" Modbey asked,

"Yes, I think looking after him will prove to be enough for now" McGonagall told them before smiing to herself, "Albus will know we are at Hogwarts, I shall go and see him"

"I shall join you, after all, Albus has a tendency of invoking Occlumency when he detects a lie" Snape frowned, as the teachers all left, closing the door to Harry Potter's private quarters, knowing the next few years would be interesting indeed….

* * *

 **So the first few chapters of the Dark and Light stories are going to be the same, I can promise you that the end couldn't be more different… so keep an eye on the wording, because some will vary by not-but-a-word.**

 **Anyway pp out!**


	2. Chapter One: Elemental Magic

**Pairings: DMHP, RH, FG and NLBZ**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Element Magic  
**

* * *

It had been a couple months since Harry had been hidden within Hogwarts, and the Staff were sure that Albus was not at all suspicious, nor had anyone detected Harry. The staff had all, at one time or another checked on Harry, but the House Elves they'd chosen were doing well, and Harry was speaking, knowing a few people by name,

Minerva had a fit of laughter when she heard little Harry referred to Severus as 'Sna!', she herself was known to Harry As 'Nerva!', unfortunately for Minerva she had yet to be around to hear the names for the other professors, but made a mental note to ask them when they had a private moment.

At the last meeting of the Staff, they'd all agreed to learn to block their mind from the Headmaster, being powerful Witch's and Wizard's, they'd mastered the Basics in the few months, and were now able to shield thoughts of Harry from Dumbledore, instead diverting anyone who tried to access their mind, onto thoughts about irritating students.

They knew in time, they would need to master the mental arts to help train Harry in them, but each had already decided that before he was six, they would start instructing him on their subjects. Minerva however knew that if Harry had five years of extra magic behind him, he would need more than basic Hogwarts taught magic, so the staff would need to learn advanced Magic.

However for now, she had to focus on the meeting she was about to have with Snape, probably about one of her lions again, she rapped on his door impatiently as it opened she saw the entire staff waiting inside, minus Rubeus, Albus, Quirinus and Poppy.

"Minerva, how pleasant of you to finally join us" Severus smirked as he sat behind his desk, his wand rolling between his fingers, "The reason I have summoned you all… is an unpleasant one, which is why I have my wand ready"

"Get on with it Snape" Rolanda Hooch frowned,

"Very well, please hand me your wands" Snape told them, they looked suspicious before placing their wands on Snape's desk, Snape nodded to them and moved around,

"As you all know" Severus spoke as he rolled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark on his arm, "in my misspent youth, I was a Death Eater for the Dark Lord, however I was present for a meeting that spoke of a prophecy set in motion to kill the Dark Lord, as soon as I heard it and realised it meant the Potters, I took the information to our dear Headmaster"

"What Prophecy?" Filius asked,

"A Prophecy by Sybill Trelawny, that Harry Potter is destined to defeat the Dark Lord, and we all know… somewhere, he is still out there" Severus told them, "This is why I have called you here, To say that Potter will need advanced defence, offense and battle Magic"

"What type of Magic Severus?" Irma Pinch asked,

"To start Elemental Magic, then Summoning, enchanting…. And we may have to move into the Dark Arts…." Severus paused then but looking at his colleagues faces he continued, "The dark side of summoning, Necromancy, Blood Magic…. Dark Curses and Shadow Magic"

"I remember the battles against the Death Eaters all too well Severus, I think it would be an interesting idea to have Harry battle fire with fire, but where in the name of Merlin would we learn such a thing?" Minerva asked, "Albus forbids the dark arts within the school, and if he were to find out we were practicing such a thing…."

"There are places to learn such things Minevra, as you already know, I have a misspent youth, and much of it was within Hogwarts, I have found Rooms and Passageways that have not been seen since the time of the Founders, one such room being on the seventh floor, a room which can change to be whatever is needed at the time" Severus smirked,

"The Room of Requirement?" Aurora asked,

"I believe it to be the same" Severus nodded, "We can each devote our time to learning one such subject that Harry can learn from, those that Master their Element, can then move onto the dark magic"

"But how are we to identify our element?" Pomona asked, "Albus took ten years to find his and Master it!"

"Indeed, but Albus spent mere hours a month on such things, we have all the time in the world during the holidays, add in weekends and we should in theory have enough time to Master our element in two years" Severus told them, "And Albus did not have a skilled Potion Master to create this"

Severus walked over to one of the cupboards and out floated a golden dish, to which he poured in a plain liquid,

"This potion has taken two months to brew and all of my skill, simply take a small drink from it and your element shall glow within you, from that I can determine, which of them you shall learn" Severus told them,

"Then what of you?" Septima asked, "What is your element?"

"I have used the potion earlier to make sure it works, from it I have determined, that like Albus my magic can be focused on Aquakinesis, the Magic of water" Severus replied, "I determined this a week ago, and have since been able to do this"

With a wave of his hand the water rose into an orb and floated around the room before landing back into the dish, with that Severus placed his hands on his desk, holding himself up,

"All the books on the Element Magic tell you of how much a drain it is at first, so my magic has reached its limit after hours of making sure I could prove that" Severus sighed and moved back behing his desk, with a flick of his wand a rub vanished to reveal a five pointed star, each point with a symbol to represent the element, "When you have drunk some of the potion, the emblem will glow pointing towards your element"

The group nodded to one another and Minerva walked forward, "This had better work Snape"

With that she took a quick drink from her hand and looked down, the star glowed before pointing towards a symbol of the wind,

"Aerokinesis" Snape nodded, "The Magic of the air"

Minevra nodded and stepped back as Filius stepped forward, taking a drink his pointed towards fire,

"Pyrokinesis" Snape smirked, "The Magic of the Flames"

He was quickly followed by Aurora, who like Minevra was shown to be an Aerokinesis, Bathsheda Babbling a Fulgurkinesis (Lightning), Sybill was a Pyrokinesis, Charity an Aquakinesis, Rolanda an Aerokinesis, Irma was another Aerokinesis and Pomona a Geokinesis (Ground).

Snape stood as he looked at his colleagues, "I have requested a book be purchased for each of us, and if any of you are wondering, Poppy went through the same ritual as myself at the same time, she is like Pomona, a Geokineisis, and she has started her study in the healing side of the element"

"So how much have you read up on this?" Irma asked,

"Enough to speak with you about it, that each element has two sides, a side of battle or destruction and a side of creation, or life" Severus replied, "For fire the concept of creating heat, or manipulating wounds caused by fire, or for…. Well… burning things"

Everyone snickered at Snape who rolled his eyes, "I shall not give you any further information tonight, I feel as if I am about to collapse"

With that the staff all left and Severus' head hit his desk, and within ten minutes he was asleep.

* * *

 **And done,**

 **You'll have noticed that the name has its name changed from Rise of the Light Prince to Hogwarts Child, a far better name…..**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **BTW there is a poll on my profile for which you would like Harry to learn….**


	3. Chapter Two: Lessons Begin

**And back! Answers to your reviews at the bottom!**

 **Pairings: DMHP, RH, FG and NLBZ**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Lessons Begin**

* * *

The Teaching staff of Hogwarts had toughly enjoyed the time they'd spent learning Elemental Magic together in the hidden rooms of Hogwarts, forming a close bond with one another, each now able to detect each other Magical aura and signature, adding another level of protection to the students, after all, only four people within Hogwarts were not involved with the plans.

After a year of learning each had managed to grasp the basics of their Element and had mastered the art of Legilimency and Occlumency, often using the both to find the truth when someone was lying to them, though a few still tried. Harry meanwhile was being brought up well and healthily, a year in Hogwarts having given him the ability to speak his mind, and he was quickly learning to read.

Minerva walked into the privates chambers to find that Harry had a small cauldron in front of him as he sat on the floor, several ingredient's lying close-by, while Severus sat next to him, watching over his shoulder as Harry read from _'A_ _Beginners Guide to Potioneering'_

"A..add in…. Flober… Flobber" Harry frowned looking at the word, Harry was still learning to read properly, something Minerva and Pomona made sure to help with whenever they got the chance.

"Flobberworm mucus" Severus told him gently, Minerva frowned, having never heard Snape talk so softly and calmly.

"A…Add in…. more… Flobberworm muckus… until it turns…. Orange" Harry nodded and Severus picked up the item and Harry put a little in, watching as it was mixed turning orange.

"Very good Harry, and now… what's next?" Severus asked,

"Erm…. Stir… till it turns…. Y… ellow?" Harry looked up and Severus nodded, Minerva guessed he hadn't actually seen her, or she doubted he would be so relaxed.

Harry sturred the potion and it quickly turned a yellow and Harry smiled,

"Excellent, and now we need to bottle it" Severus nodded, and withdrew a flask, using his Water Magical powers, the liquid lifted from the cauldron and flowed into the vial, "And what is the next step?"

"S-shak..shake… and until…. It becomes…. Orange!" Harry told him and Snape handed Harry the vial and Harry jumped on the spot, shaking it and handing it back to Severus who examined it,

"That is more than adequate shaking Harry, so I'll put this in the cauldron and you read the next step" Severus nodded, and moved the liquid into the cauldron,

"Add….. H… h… Hon.." Harry frowned looking at Severus,

"Honeywater" Severus told him softly,

"Honey…Water… until… it turns tur… tur…" Harry wrinkled his face at the book,

"Turquoise" Severus told him, "a mixture of light blue and light green"

Harry nodded and add a couple of drops and in a flash it turned brilliant turquoise,

"Ooh!" Harry leaned over and smiled at the colour,

"Careful" Severus told him, "Its hot"

Harry looked around and saw Minerva, his emerald eyes were glittering as he rushed forward, Severus looked up and saw the figure, nodding to her as Harry wrapped his arms around her Before rushing back to whatever potion Severus had him making.

"And the next step?" Severus asked Harry,

"He…heat… unt… until it… turns… pink!" Harry told him and Severus nodded,

"It will take about five minutes to do so, I shall speak to Minerva in the meantime" Severus told him standing up and walking over to her,

"Not a word" Severus growled,

"I was going to say what an excellent job your doing, what potion are the two of you making?" Minerva asked,

"Wiggenweld Potion, basic healing, I thought it appropriate he knows how to make a basic healing potion encase something happens" Severus told her, watching Harry, "And he has done a marvellous job, struggled with some of the words, but with some gentle assistance, he has done it all by himself, something some 11 year olds struggle with…."

"Dunderheads" Minerva summarised, before Severus could say it,

"Indeed, and as Potions, Runes, Astronomy and Magical Creatures don't require Harry to hold a wand, I believed it to be agreeable to have him get ahead in those classes, and read ahead in other subjects, before around his fifth birthday we get him a wand and start the practical side" Severus told her,

"A good plan Severus" Minerva nodded, "but remember he is a child and wants to play too"

"I am aware" Severus told her, "Which is why he has five days a week off, and two lessons a day for the other two"

"That is fair… your potion is pink Severus" Minerva told him before turning around and walking out, leaving Severus to help Harry finish the potion. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the dark man she had met once again when he became a professor, however now he was a calm and stoic man, to the students he was still harsh as ever, however in the presence of Staff and Harry, he was relaxed and calm, laughing at their jokes.

As she walked she felt magic clashing ahead, walking slightly faster she saw two students duelling in a corridor and sighed, pulling out her own wand she muttered a silent, " _Expelliarmus"_ and their wands rose into the air and landed in her outstretched hand,

"Mr Dawlish…. Mr Smith… my office" Minerva ordered them and they hung their heads, following behind her,

The pair followed behind her, and students wisely moved out of the way, as they arrived at her office she flicked the door open with a small amount of her air magic and sat down at her desk,

"And now you two, you will tell me why two seventh year students such as yourselves were duelling against the school rules" Minerva told them, "And remember, I shall know if you lie to me"

"He's been insulting me for the last four months Professor…. And I snapped" Smith replied, "Said that I didn't have a chance in the Auror academy"

"Well I'm only telling you the truth, they only take the best!" Dawlish replied,

"Enough" Minerva frowned, quickly scanning the boys mind,

"Mr Dawlish, thirty points will be deducted from Ravenclaw for your poor judgement and you will serve detention with Professor Flitwick for a period of his choosing" Minerva told him, "And Mr Smith, 15 points will be taken from Slytherin and you shall report to Professor Snape for punishment after dinner tonight"

The two students left and Minerva sat backwards, thinking over the schools situation, the professor presented a united front, even if they were rivals in a sense, however the students were not united, if anything they were pulling further apart, wondering if she could ask the founders for a way to unite the school, after all she would hate it if when Harry grew up all he saw were fights in the corridors, resolving to consult the staff at the next meeting Minerva allowed a smile to cross her face, Harry was changing Hogwarts already, what would he do when he finally became a student?

* * *

 **And done… hope you enjoyed... in the next chapter you'll start to notice changes...  
**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **(HC) AliceAmy: Dumbledore will not be an Enemy in the Light Story, the Dark one….. not so sure however for this one he is simply a stubborn man who believes strongly that the wards he placed on the Dursley home are Harry's best chance.**


End file.
